


These Two Left Feet

by applexofmyeye



Category: Walking Dead RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 08:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2303858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applexofmyeye/pseuds/applexofmyeye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melissa didn't do messy. But here she was wrapped up in him again. Doomed to repeat the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Two Left Feet

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the 'joy' challenge at Nine Lives.

Melissa smirked at him from across the her living room. "Come on, Norman. Dance with me?" She moved toward him as she sashayed to the music. Her lips curled into a smile as she held out her hand. "You know you wanna," she teased. Her blue eyes were twinkling. 

He liked to think that was the vodka talking, but she was just naturally like that. He shook his head. "McBride, I have two left feet." He tried to put her off, not wanting to make a fool of himself, but her hands grabbed both of his and tugged. 

"Nonsense!" She placed both his hands on her hips and placed her own on his shoulders. She gave her hips a little wiggle to get them started. "Just do what I do. Only opposite." Her tongue peeked out at him then. 

He chuckled softly, taking it slow and easy at first. He mimicked her perfectly, until the song changed. It became slower, and their eyes met. He pulled her closer, wrapping himself around her. "Now this?" His mouth at her ear. "I can do this." He closed his eyes as they swayed to the music. 

Her hand slid under his t-shirt, and her fingers slowly moved up his back. Her nails dug in slightly as her breathing hitched at the feel of his lips against her neck. 

This was an all to familiar feeling. They'd done this before, but it had been after months of flirting and pent up sexual frustration. That was only last week. They hadn't spoken of it since. It was complicated.

Messy.

Melissa didn't do messy. But here she was wrapped up in him again. Doomed to repeat the same. 

"Was it a mistake?" His voice caught them both off guard. 

She held her breath. She'd been waiting for that question for days. Her eyes closed as her head rested against his shoulder. It was on the tip of her tongue to say yes, but that's not what slipped out. "No. Norman, you could never be a mistake." 

He stilled them, gripping her hips to back her up a few steps. He would force the eye contact. They had to deal with this.

Blue on blue.

She knew in that moment that she couldn't lie to him. She couldn't stuff all the feelings back inside herself. She had to take a chance, risk her heart, and go after her heart's desire. 

And that was him. Always him. Her head tilted slightly. "Norman, you know I love you. I've loved you for a long time. Who are we kidding if we both can't admit that?"

He nodded. "But I thought it was just...friend love." He pulled his hands back to himself, afraid of mixing signals and getting himself in even deeper. "Melissa, I know how I feel." He ran his fingers through his long locks and sighed. "But I don't want to cross any line you have to put up between us to keep things..."

"I don't have a line, sweetheart. That's what you're not getting. What happened last week, I loved every moment of it." She closed her eyes, remembering the feel of his body so close to hers. The heat of them together. She shivered slightly. "Every. Moment." She stepped into his personal space. "Tell me it meant nothing to you, and I'll never mention it again." Her hand pressed against his heart.

He was trembling. So many emotions coursed through him. "Then I'd be lying," he whispered. "And I don't lie to you." He never had. Never could. His lips parted slightly, panting as her hand moved lower only to slip under his shirt. 

Her fingertips moved over the muscled body beneath the thin cotton fabric. Her heart started to drum out a beat that she was certain would beat straight through her rib cage, and she leaned up on tiptoes and pressed her mouth to his. "Then what's the problem?"

"There'd be no one else, Melissa. No one else, and the world would have to know about us. I won't lie. I won't pretend that we're nothing more than friends. Can you handle that?" He held his breath, afraid of her reaction, afraid that if he moved or breathed that she'd turn tail and run. His hands rested lovingly on her hips. 

She nodded. "I know exactly what I'm getting myself into." Her body pressed against his. Her smile lit up the darkness around them. "I just need you to understand if I put distance between myself and the fans out there. I won't allow them to endanger us or myself. I need you to respect that."

"I can do that. I've done that. Haven't I?" He moved his hand to her cheek, cupping it. He leaned down to capture her lips. "I love you, Melissa. So much." The kiss was slow and tender.

When their lips parted, she shivered. "I love you, too." Her hands moved up to cup his cheeks and nuzzled her nose against his. "So what now?"

He smirked then, giving a soft chuckle. "I can think of one or two or three things." He ticked off his fingers and searched her eyes. His eyes moved from her to the direction of her bedroom. "Or we could keep dancing." He did a few off putting steps on his own.

She laughed softly. Her hand flew to her mouth. "You do have two left feet, Reedus. Watch it!" She stepped back and held out her arms to him. "Come on. Show me these dance moves." 

He stepped toward her with exaggerated moves and took her in his arms. "I don't dance, Mcbride. You should know that by now. But sex..." He tapped her shoulder playfully.

"Oh yes. That you are pretty good at." She licked her lips. 

"Only pretty good?" He clutched his heart. "You know how to wound a guy, don't you?" He bent then, throwing her over his shoulder and heading toward the bedroom. "We'll see about that." He smacked her ass playfully.

"Promises, promises." She squealed as the bedroom door closed, and he tossed her on the bed.

He'd never had so much joy in his life. Well, not counting the moment his son was placed in his arms, but this was his first real adult relationship. And he'd be damned if he was going to screw it up.


End file.
